My guilty pleasure
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: After an amazing kiss, Maya can't stop thinking about Ky. She wants- no, she NEEDS- him. Is this true love? Or horrible hormones? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I should be updating," Dare time: let the torture begin!", but I've lost interest. Disclaimer: it's called Fan Fiction for a reason. Enjoy!**

Maya's POV:

I was in my room reading when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out. The door swung open, revealing Ky. "Hey Ky", I greeted," what do you want?" Ky looked at his feet, as though embarrassed. "Boomer hid my X- reader in here. He said it was in that drawer." He pointed to the top drawer, wich held my, well, underclothing. " I'll get it." I said, quickly standing. I opened the drawer and pulled it out. It was right on top; Boomer had clearly dropped it in. "Here you go," I told Ky, handing him his X-reader. It wasn't until I looked up when I noticed how close we were. We were an inch away from each other, our hands locked over the X-reader. I could feel his warm breath on my face, making me blush. Ky then started to lean in.

I should have stopped him, should've turned away. But I didn't. To my own surprise-and slight horror- I started to lean in as well. " stop, stop!" my mind screamed at me, but my body had other ideas. Then, our lips touched.

It was like my brain shut off. I felt sparks, no, fireworks, no, lightning. It burned my senses, sending pleasant jolts through me. Desire boiled through my veins. I forgot everything around us- it was just me and Ky. The only thing I knew was that I wanted, NEEDED, more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, barely noticing that we tumbled on to my bed, with me under Ky. Ky gently bit my lower lip, sending shivers up my spine. I could've stayed like that forever, but unfortunatly, air is needed, so after a few more minutes, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

Reality hit me hard. What had I done? Ky stared at me wide-eyed. " Did we just-" he began. " Yup" I answered. Ky got up and grabbed his X-reader, wich was lying discarded on the floor. He quickly left, leaving me to my thoughts. To my horror, the moment he was gone I wanted him back.

**so how was that? I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry you guys! I was camping, so I couldn't post. But I'm back now, so on with the story!**

Maya's POV:

Why did we kiss? And why did I like it so much? I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't be in love with Ky. My thoughts turned to him, his jet black hair, dreamy blue eyes like kairu, luscious soft lips- wait, what am I saying?! I noticed Ky's jacket was on the floor nearby me. Without thinking, I picked it up and wrapped it around my self, and went to sleep, hoping it would be clearer in the morning.

2 days later, still in Maya's POV:

It's been two days since the kiss. I can't think about much else. I am going out of my mind; Part of me wants to kiss him again. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I was in my room when there was a knock on the door. "Maya?" Ky asked, "can I come in?" I guess he realized I still had his jacket. "Yes" I answered without thinking it through. The door opened, and Ky entered. "Can I please have my jacket back?" he asked. Guess I was right. " Here," I said, handing it back to him. He smiled, making my heart flutter even though I didn't want it to. I was about to walk back to my bed when Ky put his hand on my shoulder. "Maya, we need to talk." "About?" I asked, though I knew very well what he meant. Ky looked me in the eye, making my knees go weak. "About the kiss" He said. I sighed," We can just pretend it never happened?" I said, though a part of me REALLY didn't want to. Ky came closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. Lifting my chin up so I was staring up at him, he asked," And what if I don't want to forget?" Before I could answer, Ky pressed his lips onto mine. All those feelings from before came rushing back, and I instantly felt better. When we broke apart, Ky smiled, kissed my forehead, and in my ear, whispered, "Goodnight, Maya." "G-goodnight, Ky." I stuttered. He left, and I fell asleep, feeling both guilty and proud of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm here. This one is in Ky's POV( yes I know that it's about time). So enjoy, and feel free to review!**

Ky's POV:

I leaned against the door of Maya's room, smiling. I turned around and peeking in. I had been doing this for the past 10 minutes. I couldn't help it; I loved to watch her sleep. Plus, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be with her- in fact, I had been trying to build up the courage to go in her room the entire time I'd been standing here. Ok, I can do this. Gathering up my courage, I stepped in. I stood beside her bed, mesmerized. I guess Maya could feel my gaze, cause her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Hi Maya," I whispered. Maya yawned,"what are you doing here Ky?" "Can't sleep", I answered. She reached up and gently pulled on my arm. "Come here", she said. I obeyed, laying down on her bed. "That's better", she murmured sleepily. She curled up beside me, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, finally feeling tired. I loved Maya; I really did. I knew in the moment we kissed that I was in love. I only left that day because all these new feelings were popping up all at once. I kissed the top of Maya's head, and fell asleep.

**Not my best, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you throw shoes at me, I'm sorry! Ideas come fast for me; it's hard to decide! But I'm back now, so it's all good now, right? *silence* I'm going to pretend I heard you guys say yes. Now here it is, at long last; My guilty pleasure ch. 4!**

Maya's POV:

I woke up feeling a pleasant warmth beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw Ky sleeping peacefully beside me. Despite myself, I giggled happily. '_Maybe I should let him sleep. He looks so happy. I like it when he's happy.'_ I thought(1). I knew I had to wake him up, though. I shook him gently, and whispered,"Wake up, Ky". His eyes fluttered open, making my heart leap. "Morning, Maya", Ky said, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him, blushing. Ky got up and stretched. "I...I should probably leave before Boomer wakes up and sees I'm gone". "Yeah, you should", I said sadly. "I'll see you later, Maya", Ky said, coming over and kissing me gently before leaving. He was barely out the door when my heart ache for him.

A few hours later, still Maya's POV:

The next relic was at King McCann's(2) castle; AGAIN. Is he a magnet for kairu or something?! After we drained the relic(AN: I skipped) , he appeared. "Maya, may I speak to you real quick?", he asked. I nodded, following him into a room nearby. "Your acting... Different. Why?" '_Well he was blunt'_, I thought,'_and rude'._ "I... me and Ky kissed. Twice". "WHAT?!" he shrieked,"How could you!?" "I don't know! The first time, he was so close, I wanted- I NEEDED to kiss him. It just felt... wonderful, amazing, and perfect", I answered. He growled," I can top that!", and kissed me. It was awful. I felt nothing; nothing but absolute disgust. The kiss was terrible in comparison to the ones I had shared with Ky. In that moment, I knew without doubt: Ky was the one I loved. I pulled away from the king and slapped him, then stormed out of the room to the X-scaper.

Ky's POV:

I watched Maya storm into her room. Concerned, I followed her. "Maya? Are you ok?", I asked. Maya smiled, walked over, and kissed me. As we pulled apart, she said," I don't want to talk about it. Let's just focus on us". I happily agreed to that.

THE END

**And it's done! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. **

**1. Line was also used in,"Lost Memory",.**

**2. I don't care if I spelled it wrong.**

**See you later!**


End file.
